ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
About Town
}} The party (and Bandana) split in various groups to pursue specific goals in Tinkertown. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ ** Elan (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire and on book cover) ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ * Blackwing (also on book cover) ◀ ▶ * Tarquin (on book cover) ◀ * Malack (on book cover) ◀ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Gannji (on book cover) ◀ * Enor (on book cover) ◀ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * A Gnome Elevator Operator Transcript Haley: —and then I explained how much publicity her business would get by being featured in the comic on the same day we announced our new book, Blood Runs in the Family. The book reads: "Order of the Stick" Elan: Available for pre-order right now, Haley? Haley: Right you are, Elan! Roy: Can we stop the hamfisted product placement for a moment and focus, please? Roy: Let’s try to make the best use of the time we have before we leave town. This might be our last chance for supplies before we face Xykon. Elan: I dunno, Roy, isn’t there usually one last merchant who inexplicably hangs out right before the final battle? Belkar: Feh, they never sell anything but basic potions anyway. The elevator descends, "'WHRRRRRRRR!"'' They reach the ground, "'DING"'' Elan: Oh! That reminds me! I’ve been meaning to ask— Bandana: No, just ‘cause you have an airship now does not mean that the main plot will stand still while y’all fly around and finish up all the sidequests you missed. Bandana: Why does somebody always ask that? Haley: Hey, B— Elan and I are gonna sell all the loot and then do brunch. You wanna come with? Bandana: Sure, I guess. Andi’s overseeing repairs, so I ain’t got much else to do ‘til the gnomes are done. Roy: V, hold up. I have a special job for you. I need to try and find a magic item we can use to teleport directly to Kraagor’s Gate. Roy: We’ll stay with the Mechane if we need to, and we’ll pay for their repairs either way, but— Vaarsuvius: But with the fate of the world potentially at stake we must explore all options. I understand. "Durkon": Lad, I was thinkin’…d’ya wanna go look an’ see wha temples thar be ‘ere in town? Roy: Temples? Yeah, we should certainly stock up on healing magic, since you can’t channel positive energy as well now. Roy: Good thinking. "Durkon": Tha’s true, lad, but I was hopin’ mebbe one o’ tha temples had a cleric tha can try to resurrect me. Roy: You—wait you actually want to be brought back to life?? "Durkon": Och, it’s like ye said—I’m na as good at healin’ as I used ta be, an’ we’ll need all tha healin’ we can get ta beat Xykon. Roy: Uh, yeah, OK. That’d be great! Let’s do that. Roy: Hey Belkar— Belkar: Forget it. I have my own things to do in town. Roy: But we’re going to try and get Durkon raised right now. Belkar: If that works out, then awesome. But unless you need me to terrify the gnome clerics into helping, I think you can manage it on your own. Roy: OK, I think I saw some marble buildings with columns as we were flying in, I bet those are probably the— Belkar: Do you need me to terrify the gnome clerics? Because I’m down with that. Roy: No, I think— Belkar: Just picture their little church-hats flying off their heads in fear. It’ll be adorable. Roy: We’ve got it, thanks. Belkar: Suit yourself. Trivia * This comic opens with an overt advertisement of Blood Runs in the Family that breaks the fourth wall. * In the third panel, Bandana's comment about finishing sidequests is a reference to airships in the Final Fantasy series of video games. In many of the games, including the original, acquiring access to an airship allows the player to travel back to places they already visited and explore sidequests, during which time the main quest will not advance. The association between airships and Final Fantasy was parodied before in #388. * This strip is the final appearance for the four characters on the cover of Blood Runs in the Family who are not members of the Order of the Stick: ** General Tarquin, Elan's father, was last seen lamenting the unsatisfying ending to his story arc in #936, End of the Line. He appeared in 93 strips overall, being first introduced in #50, The Semi-Secret Origin of Elan & Nale. ** Malack, the vampire cleric of Nergal who turned Durkon into a vampire, was utterly destroyed by Nale in #906, Nothing Lasts Forever. He was featured in 59 strips, first appearing in #718. ** Gannji, the lizardfolk bounty hunder, was last seen plotting with Amun-Zora and Ian Starshine to overthrow Tarquin and his conspirators. He appeared in 27 strips, starting with #712. ** Enor, Gannji's best friend and partner in bounty hunting, is with Gannji. He appeared in 25 strips, also first appearing in #712. External Links * 966}} View the comic * 379327}} View the discussion thread Category:Crystal Golem Fight